Partition systems for open office spaces, and other similar settings, are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices, workstations, or work settings. The partition panels are extremely durable and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user.
Partition systems can be adapted to provide privacy in some areas, generally using a floor-to-ceiling partition systems, while also allowing for open communication in other areas, which is better provided by low height, see-over partition systems.
The finishing, fitting-out or build-out of open building spaces for offices and other similar environments has become a very important aspect of effective space planning and layout. Work patterns, technology, and business organizations are constantly evolving and changing and so too are the needs of each individual user. The building space users require products which facilitate change at lower costs while also having the adaptability necessary to provide a clean and uniform aesthetic appearance in assembly. Changing technology and changing work processes demand that a design and installation be able to support and anticipate change. At the same time, appearance of the building space has become increasingly important to customers and occupants, particularly as companies have realized the importance and positive (or negative) effect on worker's attitudes and their ability to do a job efficiently. Accordingly, one very important requirement for a floor-to-ceiling partition wall assembly is an adjustable door assembly providing user privacy as well as a novel attractive appearance.